


Incógnita

by Effystein



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Nihilism, Unexpected Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/pseuds/Effystein
Summary: A existência de nenhuma delas era uma certeza concreta, ninguém além delas mesmas sabiam que um dia haviam vivido, respirado, e sido duas pessoas normais, como qualquer outra pessoa que existia naquele plano.O encontro das duas não poderia ser descrevido de alguma outra forma se não um grande erro no sistema.
Relationships: Fun Girl/Placeholder-chan (Yandere Simulator)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Incógnita

**Author's Note:**

> História postada originalmente no Spirit Fanfics, para um projeto de fanfics de Yandere Simulator.

Konami não costumava prestar muita atenção nas pessoas daquela escola, não depois de tantos anos já familiar com a monotonia de suas vidas. Foi pela mais pura coincidência ela ter reparado na presença  _ dela  _ no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, por mais que sua aparência fosse um tanto  _ desconcertante. _

Demorou o que supôs ter sido dez minutos para conseguir raciocinar que não era outro demônio inconveniente perambulando o plano dos vivos, como estranhamente andava acontecendo, mas  _ ela _ não era parecida com eles. Não tinha trajes exageradamente extravagantes, chifres saindo de sua cabeça, aparência medonha em comparação à outros estudantes e nem deixava o clima mais frio do ambiente em que estava presente.

A única coisa notavelmente incomum era o fato dela ser extraordinariamente  _ cinza. _ A única cor desbotada num mar de cabeças coloridas, em  _ todos  _ os sentidos da palavra.

Tanto a pele como todas as cores que poderiam haver no uniforme colegial, tudo descolorido e de aparência morta, sendo o cabelo preto com a franja exageradamente longa a cor mais notavelmente forte. Os membros pareciam serem tão rígidos quanto o de uma estátua, mesmo nunca tendo se aproximado o suficiente para confirmar essa suposição. Nada que fosse intrigante em comparação à outros demônios. Mas…  _ por favor, _ não tinha como ela ser um demônio. Ainda mais pelo fato de que ela não fazia nada particularmente suspeito.

Konami não sabe porque ficou tão intrigada por isso, de qualquer forma.

Se ela tivesse passado por aquele corredor sem ter dado nenhuma olhada minuciosa nas pessoas presentes, como sempre fez, e, rapidamente assumido que ela era um daqueles seres, honestamente, não haveria muito material para contradizê-la.

Podia até não se encaixar no que sabia sobre demônios, mas não seria um detalhe que se prestaria à dar atenção. Ela assumiria que alguém havia invocado um demônio colegial estranho para ficar parado nas portas dos clubes sem realmente fazer nada e tudo ficaria por isso mesmo. Konami não se importa com as criaturas que acaba encontrando, seja sobrenatural ou garotas apaixonadas que decidiram começar uma carnificina.

Todas eram patéticas igualmente. E mesmo que não fossem, aqueles casos bem raros mesmo, eles não podiam vê-la nem ouvi-la.

_ Aquela foi a única vez que se identificou de alguma forma com alguém. _

— _ My, my _ … — Ela não pôde deixar de murmurar para si mesma depois de vários dias a observando. A voz parecia ser uma mistura de vários sons distintos, expressando muitas emoções diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Se prestasse muita atenção, poderia até ser melodiosa. — O que uma criatura como você está fazendo num lugar como esse…? 

Com a voz seca e desprovida de emoção, sem nem sequer um movimento de cabeça em sua direção, a outra respondeu;

— Sou uma substituta temporária. — A voz era plana, indiferente e morta. — Me pediram para eu ficar aqui enquanto os líderes dos clubes ainda não estão prontos. Quando estiverem, eu serei removida do jogo e completamente apagada da existência.

Konami sentiu uma mistura heterogênea e bizarra de sensações curiosas, ela não esperava que fosse receber uma resposta, não depois de séculos e mais séculos estando acostumada à falar com as paredes, e muito menos uma tão honesta. De qualquer forma, ela deveria ter previsto isso. Lhe era bem claro que aquela garota era diferentes de outros seres que já havia encontrado.

Ignorando o pequeno aquecimento que se alastrou por seu peito, continuou;

— Uma substituta temporária. — Repetiu com malícia e a testa franzida, como se a palavra lhe fosse intrigante. — E você não se sente assustada?

— Por que? — A outra perguntou, não expressando realmente algum interesse em sua voz.. 

— Como você disse, sua existência é que está em jogo. Você vai deixar esse mundo para sempre e ninguém além de você mesma vai saber que existiu. Não está com medo?

A resposta que recebeu foi, no mínimo, encantadoramente intrigante.

— Eu não tenho propósito. Eu mal existo agora. Porque teria medo da única certeza que já tive na vida?

Por uma ligeira fração de segundos, num rápido momento de fraqueza, Konami sentiu um lampejo de empatia por ela. Ela também não tinha um propósito, também não sabia se existia. Se tivesse a chance de um dia ser ter sua consciência apagada completamente e acabar com aquele sofrimento incessante, também não teria medo e não hesitaria.

— Interessante o seu modo de pensar. — Prosseguiu, parecendo imperturbável e indiferente com os olhos levemente cerrados, mas ainda um pouco perturbada pelos pensamentos anteriores — Eu me pergunto o que no mundo aconteceu com você para chegar até esse ponto…

A garota abriu os lábios ligeiramente, com a língua deslizando pela ponta dos dentes preparada para soltar a primeira palavra, mas no último segundo, como se tivesse recebido um comando, hesitou.

— Eu não posso responder suas perguntas. — Murmurou, por fim —  _ Ele  _ não me permite.

Konami não precisou de mais dois segundos para concluir quem era esse “ele” á qual ela se referia.  _ Urgh, por que ele não começa a se concentrar na desgraçada da Osana de uma vez ao invés de se meter nas conversas alheias? _

— Eu fui humana uma vez.

Pela primeira vez, ela captou uma faísca de curiosidade no rosto da outra garota, só pelos míseros três centímetros da pele do rosto que conseguiu notar se inclinando em sua direção quando terminou de falar.

— Uma humana? 

— Sim. — Concordou, não sabendo ao certo porque sentiu necessidade de falar sobre isso com ela, mas continuando mesmo assim — Eu tinha uma família, pessoas que me amavam, uma vida. E então, isso foi tirado de mim.

Aquela história havia se repetido várias e várias vezes em sua cabeça, quase como um sonho lúcido. Ela nunca parava de lhe dar aquele sentimento borbulhante de raiva, no entanto, não importa quantas vezes e de quantas formas ela lembrasse.

— O mais engraçado disso tudo é que foi meu próprio pai que fez isso comigo. — Soltou uma risada seca e mórbida, sem nenhum pingo de diversão — Ele me enganou e me colocou numa invenção estúpida como cobaia. Eu fui transportada para uma dimensão em que eu nunca existi. Eu não esperava que fosse acabar aonde estou agora.

— Eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com você.

Nesse momento, o silêncio prevaleceu pelo que pareceu ser longos segundos. Aquela foi a primeira vez aquela garota olhou diretamente para seu rosto. Não teve certeza, mas suas bochechas pareceram ter se esquentado levemente.

— Eu já fui uma humana também.

Sentiu vontade de dizer que aquilo era mentira, assim como fazia com os jogadores intrometidos que conseguiam entrar em contato com ela. Em vez disso, Konami riu. Riu tão alto e genuína que a voz distorcida se tornou aguda e demoníaca, ecoando por todas as paredes daquela escola estúpida, mas mesmo assim não foi ouvida por ninguém.

Quando é que ela sequer pensou que um dia iria se identificar com alguém?

— Você é tão engraçada! — Gritou entre as risadas. — Eu ainda não perguntei seu nome, não é?

— Eu temo que não tenho um nome. — Admitiu — Eu só sou um espaço reservado, eu não deveria nem estar falando mais que três palavras.

— Muito bem então,  _ placeholder-chan _ , nós vamos ter muita diversão juntas.


End file.
